1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knocking type cosmetic container capable of delivering an lipstick, eyeliner, eyeshadow or the like stick type solid cosmetics.
2. Prior Art
Hithereto, in containers which deliverably contain stick type of solid comsetics, there have been employed screw delivery mechanisms as a delivery means.
In such conventional containers that have delivery means relying on the screw delivery mechanisms, since it is necessary to rotate some portion of the container to deliver the solid cosmetic for use, it is difficult to handle the container one-handed and thus both hands enevitably must be used.
Further, if the solid cosmetics are stored unused for a long time, there is also the problem that the cosmetics stick to the container so that delivery thereof is difficult in an ordinary delivery operation initially.
An object of the present invention is to provide a knocking type solid cosmetics container capable of delivery and operability of the more simple and convenient cosmetics merely through one hand knocking. Further, the present invention is aimed at providing a knocking type solid cosmetics container capable of smoothly delivering even such solid cosmetics that are stored unused for a long time.